The End Can't Happen! Story Continuation
by Daishi Ayako
Summary: It's been a month since Pete's gone but Tazusa just can't realize that he's gone. She doesn't know what to do anymore. Will Pete come back somehow?
1. Sad and Mad

Ginban Kaleidoscope  
Story Continuation

* * *

_The End Can't Happen!_

(It's been a month since Pete's gone but Tazusa just can't realize that he's gone.)

"Hey Pete I'm having my exams in 2 weeks and you gotta help me out. Man I'm having such a hard time balancing everything." Tazusa spoke to herself waiting for a cheerful and happy voice to reply.

"Oh right, He's gone and I forgot that. I've been so cruel to him all the time and now it's just hard to live without listening to his voice which cheers me up all the time. I wish he comes back. I miss you Pete." Tazusa still spoke to herself sitting all alone in her room depressed.

"I guess I should go out maybe I'll feel better." She got up changed her clothes and wore her shoes and quietly sneaked out of her room like a thief.

"And where do you think you are going at this time of the evening?" Said Mr. Takashima.

"Huh...Uh….Coach, I was just gonna go out and try to get some fresh air. I really feel like I have no life by practicing all day." Said Tazusa and quietly crept out of the front door.

"Be back by 10 or you're gonna be in trouble. Man what do I do with this girl she's been acting strange since god knows when? First she used to talk to herself and then she used to pounce on tomatoes like a hungry beast and now she doesn't even like looking at tomatoes and who knows what's gonna be next?" Coach kept talking to himself like he was never going to stop complaining.

"You know I think that you are the one who acts strange and keeps taking to himself. She's in her teens and they happen to act weird at this stage. So give her a life will ya?" Said Youko in a shrill voice from behind his back almost giving the coach a heart attack.

Meanwhile Tazusa goes to her favorite spot where she used to watch planes with Pete which just reminded her more of how much she missed him. She looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star.

"Just bring him back and I promise I'll be the best person I can be." She wished upon the star but she wanted to give up on god and thought of Pete as if she had a dream. But she just couldn't help feeling lonely. She wanted to scream out loud like she did at the media before and more she wanted to hit somebody and start blaming that somebody for taking Pete away form her.

* * *

_So sad so far. T_T_  
_Mmmm….We all miss Pete and we all want him back, right?_  
_Well, there's got to be a miracle in the next chapter._  
_Curiosity kills the cat so you gotta wait for the next big bang._  
_Rated M for juicy limey lemons coming in the next chapters._

_And now I feel like a drunk retard cause its 3.15 AM! Yes you read it correct 3.15 flunking AM! _ *droooooooooooling*_

_And I wanna thank to some of my reviewers for laughing at these lines I write at the end. And one of them might just realize that it is him/her I am talking about. I will give shout outs if you guys want me to._  
_Hope you like the next chapter. ^_^_


	2. Miracles Happen

Ginban Kaleidoscope  
Story Continuation

* * *

_The End Can't Happen!_

"He's coming out of the coma. Unbelievable! I have to go tell the doctor." She said and ran out of the room.

"Doctor, doctor one of our patients is coming out from his persistent coma. It's a miracle! You have to check on him." She said as she spoke to the doctor rapidly.

"What? He's out of the coma. You've gotta be kidding me. I'll check on him right away." Said the shocked doctor and he rushed towards the room.

(He heard everything as they spoke to each other. And with his eyes half open, he was trying to figure out what was going on.)

"There I told you, see I'm not kidding but it's just amazing." She said again.

"Okay calm down now nurse and please go and get some water for our patient." Said the doctor as he spoke to the horribly excited nurse.

"Hello sir, I see you are to life. Welcome back" Said the doctor to the patient in a cheerful voice trying not to make him scared of the situation he was in.

"Huh….W-What? What happened and where am I." He said in a rather confused tone looking at a plaster in his hang and legs.

"The last thing I remember is coming towards to ground in a rather fast pace." He said making a typical frown.

"Yes sir you crashed in a plane and you are in a hospital. When you came we thought that we might not be able to save by judging your external injuries. We did our best but you went to a coma and now you are back so welcome back again Mr. Pete Pumps." The doctor tried to explain.

"It's kinda shocking to see your wounds heal up so quickly, not to mention there was not much damage to your bones or face. Looks like someone's really been praying for you. Well, you will be discharged in a couple of days as soon as we are done with the reports." Said the doctor and headed back to the door.

"Hmmm….Can't think of anything but I'm hungry." Said Pete and his stomach grumbled.

"Would you like some water and food Mr. Pumps?" Said the nurse and handed him a big glass of water.

"Uh….Sure thanks." He said and drank the water.

* * *

_I'm starting to think if I should add some humor to this fic._  
_Anyway Pete's back. Yey. ^_^_  
_Don't have much to write today so just wait for the next chapter._


	3. Might Quit

Ginban Kaleidoscope  
Story Continuation

* * *

_The End Can't Happen!_

(Somebody quietly opened the door and started sneaking towards the room.)

"And where do you think you are comin back from Tazusa?" Said the coach.

"Umm…I….uh…." No words from Tazusa.

"Seriously, are you even aware that its 11.30pm? What is wrong with you? I'm tired of your rude behavior." The coach sounded like he was about to cry.

"I…I'm really sorry coach. I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess the stress of figure skating is really getting me. I don't enjoy doing it anymore and I'm really tired of the daily routine. I guess I should just quit. You can get plenty of other girls of coach. I'm really sorry again." Tazusa walked to her room and closed the door. She crashed on the bed and cried to sleep.

Coach Takashima said nothing to her that night. But knew exactly what had to do and say to her in the morning.

(Next morning)

"Tazusa, Tazusa! You're gonna be late for school. Wake up sleepyhead!" Her sister splashed a few drops of water across her face.

"Ummmm….No, I'll pass. There is nothing good in school anyway. I don't wanna go" Tazusa mumbled.

"Tazusa" said Mr. Takashima " It's okay if you don't wanna go to school, I have a few plans for u."

"No coach not the practice again." Tazusa mumbled again.

"Uh…will you wake up already or need a whole bucket of water to be thrown at you?" Said her sister who was frustrated and was ready with a bucket of water in her hand.

"Ummm….what is it?" Said Tazusa with her eyes open now.

"First of all Tazusa I want to say that you are not going to quit figure skating. And no other girl can replace you because none of them are weird, wacky or as hard working as you are." The coach continued "What I realized last night is that you've got some serious teenage problems that I don't think I can help with and the figure skating just adds up more pressure on you. So this is what I've planned, you are gonna take a break and you are going to go on a trip to throw the stress out."

"Huh…?" said the confused Tazusa. Then she thought to herself, how am I gonna make him understand that going on a trip isn't gonna bring Pete back. He'll think I'm crazy.

"Uh…coach, I have a request, if you really want me to go on a trip make it to Canada." Said Tazusa wondering why she said that.

"Huh….What? Canada? Why would you want to go there?" Asked the coach.

"I don't know I just have a feeling that it's a place I should know about." Said Tazusa with a wired twitch.

* * *

_Hmm….Well this chapter is really about Tazusa and she's off to Canada._  
_Couldn't really think of any humor to add here. I'm really sorry. T_T_

_Next chapter might be interesting._  
_Please wait for the limey lemons. I'm eager to write them too but I can't without linking the whole story._

_MY APOLOGIES FOR UNDATING LIKE AFTER A MONTH._  
_My school's really getting me. T_T_


End file.
